Danny Phantom Opening
The Danny Phantom theme song introduces Danny Fenton and describes how he got his ghost powers. It was written by Guy Moon (music) and Butch Hartman (lyrics), and Performed by Deric Battiste (rap) and Guy Moon (backup). It plays near the beginning of every episode after a short segment of the episode, except in "Phantom Planet" where it plays at the beginning of the episode. Theme Song The theme song is almost entirely in rap. Lyrics (He's a phantom) (Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom) Young Danny Fenton, he was just 14, When his parents built a very strange machine. It was designed to view, a world unseen. (He's gonna catch em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom.) When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit, But then Danny took a look inside of it, There was a great big flash, everything just changed, His molecules got all rearranged! (Phantom, Phantom) When he first woke up, he realized, He had snow white hair, and glowin' green eyes. He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly, He was much more unique than the other guys. And it was then that he knew what he had to do, He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through, He's here to fight, for me and you! He's gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom, Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's Danny Phantom, Gonna catch 'em all, 'cause he's (Danny Phantom.) Original Theme Song Another version of the theme song was recorded but never used. It differs from the present theme song in that it is almost entirely sung (as opposed to rapped) and that it was never fully animated. It can still be heard in instrumental form as the show's end credits theme, and can be found in full on Butch Hartman's website and in animatic form on his YouTube channel. Lyrics (He's a Phantom) (Danny Phantom Phantom Phantom) A kid whose life is changed Molecules rearranged Ghosts are so deranged (He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom) Spirits don't stand a chance Senses all enhanced Power so advanced (He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom) Unleashing all of the freaks Onto his hometown streets Now every one he'll beat Flying right through the wall You can't see him at all If they are big or small or tall He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's (Danny Phantom) Trivia *There are two versions of the animation used for the intro, one with Danny without his logo and one with him with it. The logo-less version was used until "Memory Blank," as he did not have his logo until this episode. The logo version was used starting with "Doctor's Disorders," the next episode. *In one of Butch Hartman's YouTube videos, Guy Moon revealed that a third version of the theme song was made but never released. Further details on it have yet to be revealed as of November 2019. *According to Butch Hartman, the opening line is often misheard as "Yo Danny Fenton" instead of "Young Danny Fenton." **Other localizations of the opening such as the German, French, Danish, Norwegian and Hungarian versions use the misheard lyric "Yo" instead of "Young." *Butch Hartman mentioned in a March 2006 interview that the theme song was heavily inspired by Queen's 1989 song "The Invisible Man." *Parts of the animation from the original theme song can be seen in the first Danny Phantom commercial. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Real world